Prank Day
by PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
Summary: At a half-blood camp, you can never forget any holidays. Especially April Fools day! With a bunch of demigods thirsty for some action on April Fools, expect some... drama. Beta - Fighter1357. Co-writer/idea - TeamPiper.  -PerseusSlayerOfMedusa


**This is a spin-off to my story "Stolen: The Rise of Chaos!" Well, then... ta da! This is my first one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan! And, the idea for this belongs to the amazingly talented... TeamPiper! Beta'd by: Fighter1357**

**AJ's POV: 5:23 AM, April 1st:**

Will and I crept through camp, holding 3 gallons of water. How can I do that? I'm a son of Poseidon... cause I'm just that freaking awesome and it's just the way I roll. How can Will do that? He works out, cause he's the son of Ares. He's just that awesome (Though I'm awesomer... if that's a word. Well, cause I'm so awesome. It now is. The dictionary just got awesomer.)

We walked towards the Apollo cabin window, looking at all the Suns gods sons and daughters sleeping all peacefully in their beds. Don't ever do that here at Camp Half-Blood... especially on Prank Day. Yeah, it was just something you _didn't _do.

Ahh, the day that made camp worth coming to. Really, it was that worth it. One time involved some spears, paint, Hermes kids and a few heavy duty sling-shots. Trust me, don't ask.

As we crept up to the cabin, I couldn't help but smile evilly.

I shot a tiny jet of water through the window, shattering it. The water gathered all the glass before it hit the ground, as not to alarm the cabin. The water just floated the, the glass almost looking like it was in suspended animation.

They were archers, ready anytime. Except on Prank day, apparently. We climbed in through a pile of broken glass. I looked over at our first victim of the day: Eme Avoc, my best friend. We walked, carefully, as to not wake anyone up and tip-toed over to her.

"You wanna do the honors?" I asked Will, turning slightly to see his reaction.

"Lets do it together," he said, readying his bucket of water. He held it on his shoulder waiting for the order to dump it. I nodded and smiled, turning back to face Eme. "On three. One... two..." I paused a moment, thinking that maybe it would be a bad idea. But shook it off, laughing at the small voice that protested.

"Three!" I shouted, and in 2 seconds, the daughter of Apollo was soaked from head to toe, screaming her head off as the icy cold water met her skin. She shot up, eyes wide. I touched her shoulder, and she became instantly dry: hair, skin, along with her music note pajama pants and tank top. When she finally realized we were standing there, her eyes narrowed.

"Ugh!" she grunted, squeezing what remained of the water dumped on her out of her hair. "I will get revenge!" She got up and grab our shoulders and guided us toward the door and pushed us out of the Apollo cabin.

Eme's POV: 9:00 AM.

I waited until AJ and Will went up for a refill (The cups aren't instantly refilling; they have a soda machine now) to pull my prank. Mackenzie and I, AJ's half sister, walked over to where they were sitting, and pulled out our weapons: Fake worms.

I stuck a few in AJ's Lucky Charms, and Mackenzie stuck some in Will's BLT. We quickly ran over to our table, and tried looking as casual as possible, talking about the beach and the sun and stuff.

"Aah!" AJ screamed like a little girl, jumping onto his table. People looked around in confusion. "W- w- worm! IN MY CEREAL!"

AJ's POV: 12:00 P.M Noon

I was chasing Eme around with my dagger, due to her most recent prank: "_Accidentally" _aiming a bow in the wrong direction, hitting my pants, and revealing my heart boxers, making me the laughing stalk of the Camp.

We ran until we hit the dock, and I pushed her into the lake when she stopped. I waited for her to come back up. I looked at my watch. 12:04. According to this, she has been down there for about 4 minutes. I jumped down into the water, but didn't get wet. (Number 1. on the list of cool powers I have.)

I swam to the bottom, finding Eme on conscience on the lake bed. A few Naiads were hovering around her, looking around frantically. When they spotted me they let out sighs of relief but didn't help get Eme back up to me. I made a giant air bubble, put myself in it, and pushed it towards Eme.

She caught her breath after a few moments and after a few more was capable of speech.

"Man," Eme said after I hit her with a small jet of water. to wake her up. "I really need to stop passing out, huh?" She giggled a bit. We swam up to the top, really scaring Mac and Will, who were fishing.

After Eme got dried off, we all decided: "Prank Day" is done for this year. We walked to our cabins, and right before I walked into the Poseidon cabin, I saw through the busted Apollo window, Eme laughing her butt off.

_I wonder why? _I thought. I put the trident shaped key in the lock, and saw why: Spray painted on my bed sheet, in bright blue: _I WIN!_

**LINE BREAK**

**Eme's POV:**

I put on a Poker Face. Aww, yeah!

**I was at school the entire time working on this! I laughed the whole time! Oh, well, expect more of these spin-offs! Peace, Love, and Applesauce. *Makes peace sign***


End file.
